


Heat

by hsnxx214



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Lesbian, Reader Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsnxx214/pseuds/hsnxx214
Summary: Amélie had been beaten and tortured into obedience by talon. But she still has needs, primal needs. Thats where you come in...





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Or gals actually if you read the tags, read either way im happy i get views. So sorry guys but this is a female reader insert, im sure you can still enjoy it as well though. If you want me to make a male insert that is a little bit like this them leave a comment so i know because i wont do it otherwise. It just takes one of you to comment, surely one in a couple hundred would like a male insert? If you have any overwatch writing requests then leave a comment as well and will write as soon as i see it. (Except for m/m i just cant for my life) sorry if the start seems rushed, i had just gotten to the fun part and it literally disappeared im front of me so yeah. Anyway have a good time reading, and whatever else cuz come on its smut fic. Have fun guys, and especially girls...

It was a warm evening on a saturday night, eleven o'clock. The streets still ran rampant with drunks and football hooligans. But then again what else can you expect from England.

There was so much to hear in so little time, people cheering, music playing, and glass smashing. The cheers went from fights to football, and the music ranged from Elton John to Lucio's new album. Then there was the glass. There was unfortunately no happiness to partner that, the glass smashed on several occasions, from dropping a beer to a more extreme bar fight, maybe even one or two windows.

What was it people loved so much about this place? Well it didnt matter to you, you had your own perfect reason to be here. And what perfection it was.  
"Bonsoir m'ami" 

Amélie Lacroix, the cool headed assassin, emotionless killer. She was able to do nothing but take orders. Or so people thought... The cool-headedness was only a battlefield exclusive facade. Meant to please her masters and scare her enemies. But you knew much more than that about her. 

No one would believe what she was like beyond the battlefield, not even Lena. She was made for the battle, nothing had changed elsewhere bar a lack of emotions. There was a certain circumstance where her emotions returned to their full effect. And it made you feel great that only you knew it.

"Amélie, sit on the bed please" you sweetly asked her as to not deter her mood.  
"Well this is a different start to usual" she light heartedly chuckled with no idea what was to come, other than her.   
The sex was awfully one sided, she would promptly leave after she came, sometimes she would need to come more than once though. Every time you would be left there without attention to play with yourself over the memory. But today that would change.

"Amélie, what do you want to do tonight?" You geniuinely asked her in hope of attention.  
"I want you to make me come m'ami" she said as if you were stupid. That was not an answer you were ready to take.  
"Wrong" you happily said  
"What do you mea-" she tried to say before you lunged forward and pinned her to the bed, engulfing her lips in a passionate and rough kiss.  
"Wrong, you want me to come as well, you desperately need to see me naked dont you?" You said with a devilish grin, one tooth biting your lip.  
"O-oui" she said in awe seeming really turned on now.

Well that was easier than it seemed. Now for the fun.

"Goooooooood, now, heres whats going to happen now. You're gonna strip for me, then your gonna make yourself cum, right in front of me, ok?" You said this slowly as you could, making eye contact while you did so, licking your lips all the while.  
"YES, Oh my god, please" she begged, completely surpised by this. She quickly ripped off her clothes leaving her in nothingg but her underwear, just before she could go any further you commanded her to stop.   
"whyyyyyy?" She moaned at you, heartbroken that she couldnt touch herself. There was a dark patch on her panties, you leant forward until your face was an inch from it.  
"Is that for me baby?" You moaned at her.  
She then pulled them off giving you the panties for youself.   
"Yes, all yours, im all yours (y/n)" she frantically spat out. 

She was not in the mood for foreplay apprently, since she started rubbing her clit furioulsy while forcing her middle finger in and out of her at a brutal pace. Eventually she let a little moan, which she never normally did.   
"You havent been quietening yourself in the past have you?" You sarcastically asked "im not holding back for you Amélie, so dont you dare stop yourself either" 

After this you took a long, hard, lick of the wet cum on her panties right in her face. It was too much for her and her hips started to buck.  
"Oh yes Amélie, cry for me, tell me how it feels!" You scolded at her   
"OOOOHH!, FUUUUUUCCCKKKK YEEEEESSSSS!!!!" She screamed loudly before coming all over her fingers and falling forward onto you.

"Now, for me" you said, then proceeding to remove all your clothes, leaving you completely naked for her to see. She lay there taking in the sight of your rounded breasts, before staring at your core.   
"You want to touch it?" You teased  
"God yes, please baby let me fuck you" she begged for all her worth, as if she had nothing to live for but your wet cunt. You slowly took her two fingers and sucked her cum clean off them. Moaning ecstatically at the same time.  
"Ok thats too much (y/n)" she said before pinning you down and licking your core with all her might.

Your head whipped back and your spine arched while you let out a long cry of pleasure.   
"OOOH you like that little girl?" Amélie moaned at you before sucking on your clit.  
"Aaah-ah-, so hard" you stuttered out before returning to screaming her name through incoherent cries.  
"Is it toooo muuuuuccchhh?" She was smiling like a devil now, proud that she could reduce you to such a state.  
"N-no, keep going", what a lie that was. Ten more seconds and you would explode from her touch. 

She didnt keep it the same, instead she sucked as hard as she could while forcing her tounge up and down your swolen pink lips.   
"You're gonna cum now okay?" She moaned over you somehow  
"YESSS!!" IM CUMMING!!!" You shrieked at her.  
The assault on your core was too much, as she crammed three fingers into your sopping pink wet cunt.  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Your words were turned into a scream louder than that of a scared child, and cum rushed out of you all over her face and hands while you lay there with a pool by your clit and Amélies fingers in your mouth while you ate all of your sticky fluids from her hand. 

"Was that good chérie?" She toyed  
"Ooohhh my god yes!" You managed to say, still moaning and twitching in orgasm.  
"Go to sleep now my beautiful girl, im gonna have some more of your pussy while you sleep." She said kindly, apparently she wasnt joking.   
You felt her finger go straight inside of you and saw more cum gush out onto amélie's lips before screaming one last time and passing out.


End file.
